The Whole Bloody Affair
by Tremax
Summary: Alex's family is faced with a duo of murderers when the sub shop is broken into one dark night. Will Alex be able to defeat her biggest enemy yet even when it turns out to be someone she would have never expected? Rated Mature for a reason kids. HF4.


**Pre-Author Notes: Hello everyone. A little foreword to explain something about this story. It is very sad and very brutal and not for the faint of heart, please don't read it if your weak. It is the spiritual successor of The Fall of Hearts and the spiritual prequel to The Dark Side of the Moon. Spiritual means you don't have to read those to understand this one. Marten and Bailey are both crossover characters, so don't hurt yourself trying to remember them from Wizards. But you don't need to know where they're from if you don't already. It doesn't take away from the story.**

**But of course, I recommend them all.  
And finally, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tremax Presents:**

_The sound of glass being broken is evident._

**A Wizards of Waverly Place OneShot**

_Two people, a man and a woman, make their way through the sub shop._

**In Association with "Charmed Killers" Productions**

_The man walks over to the safe in the back and after yelling something it bursts open._

**THE WHOLE BLOODY AFFAIR**

Alex is sitting in her bedroom on her laptop updating her iTunes. She doesn't hear the people downstairs breaking into the sub shop as she copies the new Justin Bieber album onto a playlist.

It's funny because she used to hate Justin Bieber, and now here she was stealing the guy's new album.

She has to admit, he is kind of cute.

A loud crash comes from down the hallway, but Alex immediately dismisses the noise.  
"Brothers."

She grunts as she continues clicking away on her laptop.

She looks at the clock and realizes it's almost two in the morning. Those idiots are going to mess around and wake up dad, and that was something Alex couldn't wait to see.

Another loud crash. "Jesus, Max."

Why was Alex awake you ask?

Well, tomorrow the family is heading down to Florida for a week in a cabin in Miami. They're going to have some bonding time between the five of them. Alex was actually so excited she couldn't sleep.

For the past few months the family felt split, but the greater powers decided to give all of them their powers and in the first time in wizard history – three siblings were allowed to keep their powers even after the grand battle to see who would keep them.

Another loud crash pulls Alex out of her daydream.

She shuts her laptop and stands up and peers out into the hallway, listening to the place she shares with her family.

Sounds of movement are coming from Max's room. But that's nothing new.

One night Alex thought something was wrong when she heard voices and she walked in Max watching pornography with his junk out in the open.

He didn't even notice she was watching him.

He kept going, pumping at full force, never looking up from his television and finishing all over his stomach.

Alex just walked back to her room after that.

The fact that she stood there and watched her little brother ejaculate shook her a little bit.

But everyone has their secrets.

The sound comes again but this time it's more of a thud.

_THUD_

She walks out into the hallway and towards Max's jar which hangs open.

That's when she notices the hinge at the top of the door is broken.

"Shut up. Someone might hear you." A woman's voice.

Alex gets a little bit closer to the door and listens carefully. A man talks softly.

"So that just leaves Alex right? We got Max, Theresa, Justin, and-"

Alex moves her foot heavily on the floorboard and it creaks underneath her.

"What was that?" The girl whispers.

Alex is out of options. She runs to her bedroom and jumps across the floor and grabs her wand. She points it at the door where a man is now standing.

The man is wearing a denim jacket and smiling a wild grin.

His eyes are red perhaps from exasperation but his demeanor shows just how agile he is.

"Put that down. Nobody has to get hurt."

"I'm a Wizard. I can seriously hurt you. You're messing with the wrong family." She says, more fear in her voice then she had intended for.

"Aren't you the Russo's?" The man says, grabbing a family portrait and showing it to Alex.

Something is drawn from the man's pocket but before she can react he flicks his wrist.

The wand glows. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Suddenly Alex's whole body is frozen solid, and she falls to the ground stiff as a board.

The man laughs as his partner walks into the room.

He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. Wizards are all talk."

Her eyes were still alive when the man finally used the counter-spell to unparalyze Alex. She was able to see the whole scene before that though.

All of the tables in the sub shop had been moved away and six chairs formed a circle in the room. The chairs were facing outside though, so the people sitting in the chairs could only see the people to the immediate right and left of them at any time.

The chairs were all chained together and seated in the chairs in order were:

Max

Justin

Theresa

Jerry

Harper

And now Alex was being seated.

She had no clue how Harper got to the sub shop. Last time she checked Harper was on her way out of town with her parents-

_The road was silent. But the inside of the car was anything but that. _

_Harper's parents were singing gleefully as the car bumped along at a happy pace._

_A duo of travellers on the side of the road having truck troubles. Harper's dad, the nicest man in the world, pulls over to help._

_Harper steps out to talk to the couple. The man must have been the woman's father. He was rocking an ugly denim jacket and a mullet – his shirt underneath the jacket was a black shirt that just had a red 19 on it._

_The woman was wearing all black with a purple shirt underneath her leather jacket. She had black boots on but unlike her 'father's' hers were without spurs._

"_Where ya' headed?" The man says._

"_Grand canyon" Dad says._

"_That's nice and fine. We're heading to see our good friends the Russo's."_

"_Why, we know the Russo's, any friend of theirs is a friend of ours, right Harper?"_

_Right. But Harper didn't know these people with the big grins and the scary faces._

_Harper's dad takes a look at the engine and suddenly the hood falls on his head._

_Harper feels a metallic object pressed against her neck and the woman tells her softly to get into the truck. She does so._

_Her mother gets out of their car and runs down the street screaming for help._

_The Woman in Black pulls the gun up to aim and shoots Harper's mother down in the street like a dog._

_There's silence as Harper begins to cry, and then the harsh sound of four more bullets going off._

_Outside of the truck the man drags Harper's dad from the hood and leaves him lying on the ground with his head directly in front of the front right tire._

_The two get in the truck and the man starts the truck with no problems._

_He smiles and then looks in the rearview at Harper. _

"_Now, point us in the direction of Waverly Place."_

-Alex had absolutely no clue how she had gotten from there to here.

And after one look at Harper's face she realized she might not want to know.

They put a gag in her mouth and then a piece of tape over the gag. Then they tied her arms to the back of the chair and-

"MMMMFFF" Alex yells as the man nails her foot to the floor with a nail gun.

She begins to cry from the pain and then suddenly its replaced with fresher pain.

Another nail to the same foot, two more, three more.

And then the same treatment to the other foot.

Alex looks at her brother to left who looks utterly defeated, and then to her friend Harper at the right who seems to have a little fight left in her.

She looks up at her captors who begin to talk amongst themselves and then the man nods twice before smiling and yelling, "That's why I keep you around. Your genius and your damn accent."

The man rips Alex's tape off her mouth and then takes her gag out, letting his fingers get very playful with her tongue and throat before pulling them out.

"Hello Alexandra." He says, and smiles.

She looks at him, not yet crying. "Who are you people?" Alex looks up at the woman and that's when she notices.

"You. You're Bailey. "

Bailey nods. "Yes, I am."

"I saved your life and this is how you repay my family?"

Bailey scoffs, remembering her days on the S.S. Tipton. "As I recall, Ashley Simpson saved my life on that ship. Not an Alex."

Alex begins to cry. "You twisted-"

"Or was that Ashley Olsen?" Bailey gets close to Alex's face. "Don't say something you're going to regret Russo." She smiles and then steps away as the man returns to his position.

His waist is at eye level with Alex and he laughs. "See anything you like?"

The Dark Man pulls Alex's face close to his waist and then howls with laughter before letting her head go.

"You're a fucking pig!" She yells and spits. It hits the man on his nose. He collects it on his fingers and sucks the spit off of his index and middle before opening Alex's mouth and shoving those same fingers in her forcefully.

"SUCK THEM! SUCK THEM RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOUR FUCKING MOTHER."

Alex cries harder and then sucks the fingers softly. The man pulls them out and then slaps Alex across the face and walks out of Alex's view.

Theresa Russo screams on the other side of the circle and the man walks back. He has a bloody knife in his left hand and in his right hand he hold a piece of Theresa's scalp. Just about two inches of it, but her hair is also hanging from the piece.

"Next time you speak out of turn I'm gonna take off the rest, you fucking hear me?" He says.

Alex nods.

"I SAID DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME!?"

She answers. "Yes. I hear you."

Alex waits until the man is out of view until she looks up at Bailey.

"What did we do?"

Bailey smiles. "Can I tell her what she did Marten?"

Marten, The Dark Man, walks over to Bailey and grabs her by the throat.

"What did you just say?"

"I said-"

"Think really long and hard before you answer me. Think."

Bailey ponders what she could have possibly done and then chokes out her answer.

"May I- May I tell her what she did?"

He lets her go and then smiles. "Why of course you may, my wonderful progeny."

Marten walks away and then Bailey squats in front of Alex, rubbing her own neck where the man left a red mark.

"There's a war coming Alex. And the good guys are going to try to use you against us. They're going to try to get the Wizards to side against the Crimson King."

"I don't know who that-" Bailey puts a finger over Alex's mouth to quiet her.

"Marten and I, we're the bad guys. We're going around the country and stopping folks like you from being able to mess up our plans."

"And what are your plans?" She asks, wary of the answer.

The man steps back into view. "Well, we're starting here and working our way across. But the main thing my master has informed me of, is making sure to dispose of anyone who thinks they're… permanent."

Alex tries to think of what that could possibly mean but then the man suddenly grabs Harper by the hair and pulls her face up towards him.

"You think you're stronger than these wizards don't you Harpie? You think you've got something they don't have. You have some kind of false courage is that right?"

Harper's eyes look dangerous. A girl who was exposed to her parents being murdered now facing the man who was responsible.

"You think you can hurt me Herpes?" He says to the girl, mocking her.  
"I am a God." He says and then he laughs. "I AM A GOD."

Suddenly the knife in his hand glides across the skin on Harper's neck and blood comes rushing out to replace where the knife once was. Harper's eyes roll up into her head and she chokes and gargles on blood.

"NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN ME." The man starts stabbing Harper over and over again in the stomach and chest until Harper is unresponsive. Then he takes his bloody hand and wipes it across his sweaty forehead, leaving a line of red.

He looks to Bailey. "Bless the blood bitch."

She runs over to Harper's body and starts to mumble to herself while running her fingers through the blood.

Thoughts poor into Marten's mind. Pictures of a fat black man in a hallway bleeding from his throat, thoughts of throwing Bailey from the ship in the dark, thoughts of roasting a girl over an open fire, things he had not yet done but things he planned to do.

He looks at a pamphlet on the counter for the camping trip the Russo's would never go on and then he smiles. He cancelled their trip that same morning by just a simple phone call and a guess at the confirmation code.

He would prove to his King that he was a worthy accomplice. He would prove it.

"Are you next Alex?" He says, pointing the knife at her.

She shakes her head, crying harder.

Marten walks past her and then over to the boy. Max.

He pulls the tape from his mouth and the gag out. The boy is shaking hard, trembling as much as he can even though the chair is binding most of his body.

"Maxipad… are you okay?" He says, pulling the boy's face up to make eye contact.

The boy looks directly at him and twitches. "Did you-Did you kill Harper?"

The man smiles and then licks the knife in his other hand. "I'll be asking the questions here boy."

Alex yells defiantly, "Yes Max, that monster killed Harper!"

The man looks at Alex angrily and then grabs her by the throat. "Bitch I skipped you and you dare defy me? You dare try to betray the man who let you keep your life?"

He grabs Alex's jaw and then opens her mouth, pulling at her tongue.

"NO NO NO PLEASE!" Max yells, crying again. Bailey laughs and grabs Max's head, making him watch.

Justin is trying to turn to see what's going on. All of the fight has departed from Theresa, and Jerry is trying as hard as he can to free his hands.

"PLEATH DONTH CUTH OUTH MY THONGUE PLEATH" Alex yells, and Marten just laughs along with her speech impediment.

"I can't understand a retard! HAHA!" He laughs and the knife pierces the side of Alex's tongue, but he doesn't move it in any deeper, he seems to enjoy the pain he's causing.

"PLEASE! TAKE MINE! PLEASE!" Max yells.

The room goes silent. Marten lets go of Alex's tongue and then pushes Bailey off of the boy, he gets close to him and grabs the boy's head, looking in his eyes.

"Say it again. Beg me."

Alex is dazed. She doesn't try to save her brother.

"Please sir-" A tear runs down his face. "Take my tongue." He sticks his tongue out and with one swift movement the man grabs it and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Max screams.

He's in front of Alex again, smiling. He shows it to her and then offers it. "Want a bite? No? No matter."

He walks out of view.

Alex whispers to her brother. "It's okay Max. It's going to be alright."

"Hello Justin." The man removes Justin's tape and gag. "I've got a late-night snack for you."

Justin is immediately defiant. "Shove it up your ass." He says. The man scoffs.

"Bailey. Please. Shut the boy up. Put the gag and tape back please." He says, dismissing Justin's petty words to quiet Max.

Bailey gets up and puts the gag back in Max's bloody mouth. The tape goes over after the gag is reinserted and suddenly the room is quiet save for Max's moans.

"I'm going to say it one more time. Eat it."

Justin turns his head away, almost comically.

"Fine. Bailey. Get the pliers."

Bailey runs to the toolbox on the counter and grabs the pliers. On her way back she accidentally slides across the bloody pool by Max's feet but then after correcting herself she hands the tool to Marten.

Marten grabs Justin hard and there's a loud struggle, suddenly he's before Alex again.  
Justin is screaming loudly, bloody murder.

He's smiling. His hands are behind his back.

He pulls them out and shows them.

_Empty… _Alex thinks.

But then suddenly his mouth opens and four teeth fall from his mouth and to the floor.

"Oh my God." Alex says, trying to turn away.

"He wouldn't eat the tongue. So I thought, 'why did God give him teeth?'"

He laughs and then takes the bloody tongue out of his pocket. "For you my queen."

Alex closes her mouth tight and the man sighs. "Eat it or else I'll have to take your molars too."

She looks at the tongue as Marten looks up at Bailey.

"Grab the knife and shut him up will you?"

Alex grabs the tongue with her teeth and swallows it whole, almost choking but not being so lucky. She can taste Max's saliva on it as it goes down and sticks to her esophagus. She swallows harder so it goes down faster.

The man smiles. "You're quite the adaptive bitch, you know that?"

Suddenly there's a sound like gutting behind Alex. Bailey is stabbing Justin in the stomach and chest over and over and over again.

He doesn't cry any more.

Alex doesn't either.

Max has been silent for a little over ten minutes.

Her parents might as well not even exist.

"What are you going to do next Marten?" She says, using the man's name.

"You think I'm going to be scared because you know my name? Bitch. I have so many names that I've forgotten what I was born with."

"I can tell you what you were born with."

He looks at her more carefully.

"A fucked up head."

He grabs her by the throat and smiles. "You're different than the other girls I've dealt with. You're a fighter."

"Once we get out of here I'm gonna fuck you so good until your little puss is nice and fucking puffy."

Alex's eyes get wide with fear and the man grins. "Yeah. There we go. That's the fear I like to see."

He pushes his face towards her and aggressively kisses her roughly on the mouth, sucking on her tongue and violating her mouth with his.

He lets her go and pushes her face away as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Bailey, I'll be right back."

"Should I come-"

"NO!"

Silence consumes the room. Theresa's soft crying is the only thing still present in the soundless circle.

Suddenly a tear and a man's voice.

_Dad._

"Alex, use the teleportation spell. Get us out of here. The circle is close enough, just focus and use it."

"MARTEN!" Bailey yells.

"But dad the nails!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"MARTEN!" Bailey screams again.

"I only know the one off the top of my head Dad."

"ALEX NOW!"

"Threemetris Movetris!"

Suddenly as Marten enters the restaurant the only thing remaining are four empty chairs and the corpses of Harper and Justin.

Marten smiles.

This was going to be fun.

In the street next to the sub shop Jerry was untying Alex's hands. The nails were still in her feet so she had to pull them out one by one before tending to Max.

Bailey had been knocked out by Jerry right when the spell moved them.

She was lying against the sub shop.

"Country bitch." Alex whispers as she hobbles away with her family.

She catches up with her dad and then grabs his arm. "Dad, where are we going to go?"

"The car is around the corner, we're going to get inside of it and drive to Florida. We're going to get to that cabin in the woods and hide out there until we can figure out what to do."

"Dad, we should get the police?"

"The police? Alex, the police wouldn't help us. They would want to know things. Like how we escaped and things like that. He could reveal that we're wizards."

"Dad, you can't keep living in fear of the world finding-"

"I said No. Alex."

They get to the family car and Jerry puts Max and Theresa in the backseat. Alex slides into the passenger side as her father gets in the driver's seat.

Suddenly he groans and puts his head down on the wheel.

"Alex."

"Dad what's wrong?"

"The keys. They're on my dresser in my room."

"Dad what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to go back and get them Alex. Just, use a spell and teleport to my room , grab the keys and teleport back out."

"Dad I-"

"Alex. Please honey. No smart comments, no arguing, just do it for the sake of our family."

"… Okay dad. Okay."

"This has been a pretty awful night; take me to dad's room to make it alright."

Alex disappears and reappears in the bedroom of Jerry and Theresa Russo.

The bed is made, and that immediately puts Alex in defense mode.

_Why is the bed made? Shouldn't there have been a struggle?_

A sound comes from downstairs. Alex quickly walks across the room to the dresser but-

_Where are the keys?_

She looks all over the room but comes up empty-handed. She turns around and Max is standing there, looking at her.

"Max? What are you doing here?"

He's holding his side, obviously in pain and he steps closer to Alex.

He steps around her and grabs the notebook on Jerry's dresser and opens it. He grabs a pen and begins to write. Alex watches over his shoulder.

_Dad_

Her eyes begin to get wide.

_is helping_

Her eyes get wet.

_Marten_

Suddenly a slow clapping begins at the door, Alex looks over and Theresa and Jerry are standing next to the clapping man.

The Dark Man.

Alex's eyes well up as she looks at her parents. "Mom, dad, why?"

Theresa shakes her head and then a tear strays from her left eye. Suddenly a pool of blood is evident in her stomach and she crumples to the ground, Bailey standing behind her with the knife that killed her.

"Your mother had nothing to do with this Alex." Marten says.

Alex grabs Max's arm. "Max, we have to-"

Max slumps over onto the dresser and Alex notices now why he was holding his side. A giant cut is going down his side and blood is pumping out profusely. He falls to the ground and it only takes Alex a few seconds to realize-

"He's gone too Alex. The game is over for you and your family."

Alex looks down at her brother and then up at her father. "Dad why?"

Jerry Russo smiles and then puts his hands up like an old school wizard. The kind that can use magic without the wand. A sudden glowing appears around his hands as he stares at her.

"An unspoken rule in the Wizarding world is if two of your sons who are wizards meet their death before you, all of your powers are granted back. The only reason I had to wait so long is because they both have to be adults before the deaths, and as you know-"

_Max just turned 18._

She looks at her father in disbelief as he grins.

"I got my powers back Alex. I'm a wizard again."

"Dad, no. You wouldn't do this."

"You don't know me. For all you know everything I've ever told you could have been a lie. Why do you think I didn't teach you any offensive magic, like this?"

He raises his hands and the aura around them suddenly goes dark.

"Crucio!"

Alex falls to the ground and searing pain immediately covers her from head to toe. Her brain feels like it's in a microwave and her heart feels like it's being squeezed. The room goes dark because she's blind-is she blind-yes. That's why she can't see them anymore, that's why she can't see anything the only thing she can see or hear is the pain it's all over her she can taste it as it floods her mouth and she can feel the Gods damning her to Hell as she can't fight the black magic and suddenly-

Everything is dark.

Marten puts Alex in the back of her truck and then walks over to Jerry and shakes his hand.

"Tell me, Marten, what's next for you two?"

Marten smiles. "Actually, and this is going to sound crazy but bear with me: the cabin that your family originally got is going to be rented out by a group of teenagers and luckily for us-" He turns and points to Bailey and then back at himself, "-two of the people on our list are going to be at the cabin."

He shows Jerry the pamphlet in his hand and then shrugs. "Sorry for taking your pamphlet. But I've never been too good with directions."

Jerry laughs and then puts his hands on his hips. "Keep it. I'm going to burn this place down as soon as you pull off anyway so nothing will survive the fire unless it's taken. But I have a question for you Marten."

Marten nods. "Two actually. The first one is, how do you _know_ the teenagers are going to the cabin?"

Marten smiles. "I have a psychic on my team. She gets these little sights into the future at certain times and luckily for us that was one of them."

"Second question then, who are you? Who do you work for?"

The man steps away a foot and then grins his wide scary grin once more.

_**I am the man of the night. The haunter of dreams. The killer of hopes and promise.**_

Jerry looks taken aback by the man's sudden tone change, and the fact that now Marten's eyes are glowing red.

_**And I work for The Crimson King.**_

The Dark Man steps away from Jerry and walks towards his car, shutting the bed so Alex doesn't move around on the road.

"You aren't just going to kill Alex and dump the body in the restaurant with the rest?"

Marten turns back and grins, his eyes reverted back to their original color.

"I have big plans for Alex Russo. And I'm taking her as the token of your debt. So that my master knows the favor I took care of for you has been paid back in full."

Jerry nods and so does Marten.

Jerry backs away as Marten and Bailey climb into the truck and drive away, a song playing softly on the radio as they drive off and the sun comes up in the distance.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, everybody now! Heard it on the Radio!"_

Alex wakes up somewhere along the border of Georgia on the way to Florida.

Her body is paralyzed and only her eyes can move. She looks around and figures out quickly that she's in the bed of a truck.

There's silence and then suddenly a sheet is pulled off of her and Marten is looking down at her. It's completely dark outside and trees are surrounding them.

He smiles that big toothy grin and then unbuttons her pants. She begins to cry as she realizes what's about to happen.

"Now, about that promise I made to you about your beautiful untainted body."

He gets on top of her and kisses her forehead.

"I'm a man of my word and Alex, I can promise you this is going to hurt."

As Alex looked off into the night hoping for a hero, the sound of the forest stifled her sweet screams. He unparalyzed her just so she could feel every vulgar thrust. And as the her tears and blood soaked the bed of the truck somewhere in the distance a young woman was getting in bed and dreaming about her rockstar boyfriend.

She would have never believed in a million years that she was going to be in Alex's same position in just two short nights.

But not everyone can predict the future.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Poor Alex, right?**


End file.
